Seasons
by gazse
Summary: Short drabbles, each set in a different season... yaoi, GxV
1. Winter

Gaz san: Okey dokey, this is just a little thing I've been wanting to do for a while, and I finally got around to it the other day!  
Each chapter will be short and mostly angsty.

Also, while each chapter will be the season following the previous one, the year may change, but I'll tell you that at the beginning of each chapter.

Finally, Trunks doesn't exist in this story. He's a good kid, but his presence would imply Vegeta and Bulma slept together, which they didn't.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream...

* * *

Winter.

* * *

The soft, white snow fell to the ground in small clumps, looking a lot like the marshmallows in Vegeta's hot chocolate that sat on the coffee table behind him.

With a small sigh, he pulled the blanket around him tighter and turned his attention to the roaring fire he sat in front of. Smooth melodies drifted in the background from the radio in the kitchen, keeping the mood sombre, but relaxed.

Leaning forward, Vegeta chucked a small log into the blaze to keep it going and continued to watch the embers dance, while also keeping an ear out for Goku's return.

The larger Saiyan was going through a pretty messy break-up with his ex-wife and was currently trying to settle the whole thing 'calmly' with the custody of their children, the child-support and splitting all their things between them, and also having to listen to the harpy's bitching about exactly why they are splitting and constant comparisons to her new boyfriend, Dave.

Goku had returned home over the past month either ready to tear heads off and let them roll, in a deeply depressed state, or some scary mix of the two. It had strained their relationship more than once, but Vegeta felt that they'll grow closer when the whole thing was behind them. This was the price they would pay to finally be free from the ties of the Earth marriage.

The sound of crunching snow reached his ears, along with the front door opening and shutting with a 'click'. The newcomer took their time shrugging off their coat and toeing off their boots before slowly heading to the living room where Vegeta currently sat.

Goku soon appeared in the doorway and their eyes met and trapped each other. The background music changed it's song, and that was enough to break the spell over them.

With a small smile, Vegeta held open one end of the blanket in invitation, and the taller man let his shoulders slump wearily and excepted the offer, resting his head on his lover's shoulder and closing his eyes.

The prince watched him for a moment, before returning his gaze to the fire. He didn't press for any information, he knew that Goku would tell him in time, and until then, he would be a supportive shoulder to lean on.

"She," the tall man stopped, trying to find the right words, "she said that she would make this all stop if I did some things for her."

Vegeta still said nothing, but he leaned his head on top of his lover's, waiting for him to continue.

"She said that she would settle this all quietly, even let me see the boys every two weeks or so, if I paid her half of my winnings in any tournament I enter, if i admit that Dave is better then me in every way, and if I break up with you."

The prince tensed a little, he knew that Goku wouldn't do that to him, never; but his tone of voice as he said it...

"Gods Vegeta," he suddenly sobbed, "I was so tempted, so _fucking_ tempted. This whole thing is just one big mess, I just want it to end, and after that fight we had last night, I didn't think you would be here when I got home."

"Kakarot?" His voice shook slightly, but he wasn't sure why, he believed in the taller man, he was all he had after his own divorce.

"... I'm sorry Vegeta..." With a delicate kiss on his cheek, Goku was gone, his coat pulled on and snow shifting under his weight before flying off into the cold.

Suddenly, the fire didn't seem like enough to dispel the creeping chill.


	2. Spring

Gaz san: Okey dokey, this is just a little thing I've been wanting to do for a while, and I finally got around to it the other day!  
Each chapter will be short and mostly angsty.

Also, while each chapter will be the season following the previous one, the year may change, but I'll tell you that at the beginning of each chapter.

Finally, Onipo is just a play of Onion, yeah, I decided to follow the vegetable theme.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream...

Spring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A year after Winter._

The grassy fields were in full bloom this season. Last year had been a cold and wet Spring, far too muddy the whole time to get out and sit amongst the flowers like he was doing right now.

Also unlike last Spring, he wasn't alone this year.

Goku's leaving had stung his heart, to put it mildly, and he didn't believe he would ever recover, much less allow someone as close as he had been. However, he found out about three months later that he once again needed to learn to love, unless he wanted to lose the second chance he had been given.

The younger man had left him a gift, a ebony eyed miracle to lighten up his days.

The light of his life shifted a little in his arms, letting out a sleepy noise before settling again, enjoying the soft rays of the sun as much as he was.

The prince called him Onipo, after the Saiyan God of hope and wisdom.

Ten fingers, ten toes, a head of wild black hair and a plump stomach, a prime example of the perfect Saiyan cub, not that Vegeta would expect any less, the child of the two strongest Saiyans ever was never going to be a weakling.

He only wished that Onipo's father was also here, to listen to him and talk to him. Cubs, while cute, do not make good conversation.

He wished for a lot of things nowadays. Number one was for Goku to be there for him. Number two was for babies not to be so messy with everything they do and touch.

Number three would be that he didn't get a call last night from Bulma, gleefully gossiping about Goku and Chichi's fairytale get together with a 'miracle' bun in the oven.

Number four would be that he didn't expect it.

A soft breeze gently blew through the surrounding trees and flowers, sending delicate petals swirling around him. Vegeta smiled as his son opened his eyes and tried in vain to catch one that flew a bit too close to his face, missing each time but not giving in until it blew away.

He watched as his child quickly stopped caring about the petal and fell back asleep, deciding to follow his example and laid back against the bag he brought with him, just in case, with the babe cradled to his chest and in his arms safely.

Wish number five would be for his beloved son not to find a reason to leave him as well.


	3. Summer

Gaz san: Okey dokey, this is just a little thing I've been wanting to do for a while, and I finally got around to it the other day!  
Each chapter will be short and mostly angsty.

Also, while each chapter will be the season following the previous one, the year may change, but I'll tell you that at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream...

* * *

Summer

* * *

_Eleven years after Winter._

"Come on Mum! I wanna go now!" A whining voice filled his ears coming from the doorway, where his son, Onipo was ready to leave.

"Hold your horses, Onipo! Or do you want to starve while we are there?" He called from the kitchen in a fake annoyed voice.

"I don't care!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son's impatience, wondering who that particular trait came from.

"Whatever!" He huffed, walking out with a picnic basket.

He looked at his son, dressed in blue board shorts and a large green shirt with fish on it, a cap on his head, flattening his wild spikes and a snorkel and goggles in his hand.

"You ready yet?" He asked, annoyed by the wait.

"Hmm, lets see... food; sandwiches, grapes, watermelon, mixed lollies and water. I think the food is done. Do I look ready?" He knew he did, he was already dressed in his own black board shorts and blue shirt, but he liked to tease his son.

"Yes! You look fine! Lets go now Mum!" The prince smiled at the name, he never could get him to stop calling him that.

"Ok, lead the way." With that, they rose up and flew towards their destination, the beach.

* * *

This particular beach was never full. It bordered on a rather large forest, so not many people knew about it, and those that did wouldn't chose to swim there, in fear of wild animals roaming around.

Vegeta remembered when Goku first showed him this spot, their first Summer together. It had been suffocatingly hot to the point where even Vegeta, who never seemed to be affected by the heat, had sort out cool comfort. The Capsule Corps pool was ruled out immediately by the two Saiyans, who wanted privicy and not to give Bulma and her equally perverted mother any looks at their bodies. So, Goku lead him to this point, where they spent the day playing and splashing, and the evening...

The prince quickly shook himself out of that particular memory. It would do him no good to remember things from over a decade ago, especially the memories that had no clothes, while around his son.

He lay the blanket down and covered the corners with sand so it didn't blow away. Setting the bag of food down next to him, he watched Onipo meet the gentle waves head on, roughly pulling on his goggles and diving in. He resurfaced a moment later and wave to Vegeta, before going back under.

The older Saiyan smiled again and pulled out a book he had been reading on and off for the past few weeks, having nothing better to do while his son was at school.

It only seemed like a few moments before a dripping wet eleven year old blocked his light. He looked up at his grinning son and knew it had been at least a few hours, judging by the faint sunburn running along his shoulders.

"I'm starving," the boy admitted a little sheepishly.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't hurry up like you kept demanding me to," Vegeta replied, reaching over to dig out a sandwich for both of them, as well as a bottle of water each.

His son was watching him, pouting, "how come I get sunburnt whenever we go to the beach and you don't?"

"Because for one thing, my planet had two suns and was a whole lot more hotter then this place. And for another, you seem to think that you're too cool for sunscreen, so you're pretty much asking for trouble."

"Whatever..." the boy muttered, eating his lunch while his 'mother' watched and smirked.

He never really understood why he didn't have a dad like everyone else in class, his Mum had explained to him how he was born, so he knew that he had another dad somewhere, and not a mother. His Mum had been quiet ever since a call came for him on Thursday, something about a carrot(?!) and his wife and their daughter. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news, that's why he wanted to come out here so much, to help him get his mind off it.

As he looked at his Mum, he longed to ask, but knew he would be told in time, if it concerned him.

He also wondered what on earth any of it had to do with a carrot?


	4. Autumn

Gaz san: Okey dokey, this is just a little thing I've been wanting to do for a while, and I finally got around to it the other day!  
Each chapter will be short and mostly angsty.

Also, while each chapter will be the season following the previous one, the year may change, but I'll tell you that at the beginning of each chapter.

Finally, this chapter isn't as angsty as the others, but I guess it just shows Vegeta moving on.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream...

It's Autumn 'cause I'm Australian!

* * *

Autumn

* * *

_Twenty years after Winter._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONIPO!" Rang through the house as said birthday boy walked into the house after a day at work.

A huge smile grew on his face as he looked around the modest little dining area, full of decorations, streamers and balloons, as well as a banner that screamed 'happy birthday' at him, with his Mum standing in the middle of it all. He'd call it an organised chaos, but he'd never say that in front of his Mum, he had no wish to spend his birthday nursing bruises.

"What's all this?" He asked as he bent to give the prince a kiss on the cheek, still loving the fact he had surpassed him in height when he was fifteen.

"Well," Vegeta started, moving towards the kitchen to bring their dinner out from the oven, "I know you're gonna be busy for a while, celebrating with your friends. So I thought you could spend a dinner with you're dear old Mother..."

"You don't look a day over twenty-five and you know it." Onipo admonished, "and I will take you up on a dinner offer, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight, but I'd much prefer your cooking."

"You'd better, brat." The prince grumbled affectionately, handing him a plate and leading him to the table.

They ate the meal in a comfortable atmosphere, Onipo describing his day at work and Vegeta laughing at the antics of his workmates. The meal was delicious and was topped by the ice cream cake (it's such a kid cake, but he loves it!) with his name and age spelled out in jelly beans.

They cleaned the table together and washed the dishes in silence, listening to the clinking plates and the wind blowing strongly outside. Onipo knew he had to ask, it had been a good day and this could quite possibly ruin it, but he had to ask.

"Did you hear from Carrot today?"

He saw his Mother freeze for a second, before his shoulders slumped wearily.

"Onipo..." a warning.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered.

The shorter male sighed, "yes, I did. He's just a lonely man trying to make up for his mistake, how can I fault him for that?"

"How can you not? Leaving you when you were pregnant just because it was easier, and then coming back fourteen years later because he suddenly has no one and he expects us to start playing 'happy family'. He's disgusting."

Vegeta dried his hands on a cloth and reached up to cup his son's cheek. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right now. And while I hate that I had to do it alone, I could never hate him for it. And you know he didn't know I was pregnant when he left, not even I did. It's no one's fault."

Onipo sighed and pulled his Mother into a hug. "This is why I never could believe that the only reason you came to this planet was to destroy it."

The prince smiled, "believe me, having a child changes your whole perspective. Besides, if I tried to raise you while also hating Kakarot at the same time, you wouldn't be the wonderful man you are today. I don't hate him, and neither should you, afterall, his is still, technically, your father."

His son clutched him a little tighter, "yeah, I know he is, but I want him to quit hassling you, to accept things and move on."

Vegeta squirmed out of his hold. "Come on now. It's your birthday! We shouldn't be having this conversation today! The only way we should be thinking of him right now if feeling sorry for him because he has had no part in your life! Well, except the first bit..."

His son cringed, "eww, Mum!"

Vegeta just walked off, laughing.

Kakarot forgotten.

* * *

Gazsan: Next week's update will be a little late 'cause I'm going down to the beach for a week. Expect it on Sunday (or possibly Saturday for the Northern Hemisphere... I dunno.)


	5. Alternate Autumn

Gaz san: This is an alternate ending to the Seasons series, you can choose which ending you like better. It really depends on how much you like Goku after reading everything.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream...

It's Autumn 'cause I'm Australian!

* * *

Autumn

* * *

_Twenty years after Winter._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONIPO!" Rang through the house as said birthday boy walked into the house after a day at work.

A huge smile grew on his face as he looked around the modest little dining area, full of decorations, streamers and balloons, as well as a banner that screamed 'happy birthday' at him, with his Mum standing in the middle of it all. He'd call it an organised chaos, but he'd never say that in front of his Mum, he had no wish to spend his birthday nursing bruises.

"What's all this?" He asked as he bent to give the prince a kiss on the cheek, still loving the fact he had surpassed him in height when he was fifteen.

"Well," Vegeta started, moving towards the kitchen to bring their dinner out from the oven, "I know you're gonna be busy for a while, celebrating with your friends. So I thought you could spend a dinner with you're dear old Mother..."

"You don't look a day over twenty-five and you know it." Onipo admonished, "and I will take you up on a dinner offer, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight, but I'd much prefer your cooking."

"You'd better, brat." The prince grumbled affectionately, handing him a plate and leading him to the table.

His son sat down and watched Vegeta set a few extra plates down. "Hey, where's Carrot? S'not like him to be late," he added the last bit sarcastically.

Vegeta sighed, "well, your brother was over at his friend's house, so Kakarot is picking him up from there. He also decided to get something for my morning sickness while he was out." He leaned back, put a hand on his stomach and sighed, "why couldn't Leek and this little one be as easy as you were?"

His eldest grinned, "that's because I'm the favourite and they know it, and they're not happy about it." His grin grew wider as his Mother glared at him.

The prince was about to reply when the front door thumped open and quick footsteps raced towards them, ignoring a loud call to take off his shoes first. Only trained Saiyan eyes caught the movement of the small figure as it leapt towards Onipo.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!" He squealed, landing safely in his brother's arms.

"Whoa, calm down Leek! We haven't started without you," the elder son reassured, nodding politely to his Father who just walked in the room.

"Good! 'Cause I got you the best present this year! I'll give you a hint; it's small and red and-" He loves his brother, he really does, but it's much easier to tune him out and nod occasionally then to listen to the whole thing and try to follow.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Father smile gently at his Mum and place a soft kiss on his cheek, before sitting down and eating with the rest of them. Things had gotten better between him and his Father after the tallest Saiyan had brought him out to the woods for camping when he was seventeen, but he still got a little irritated at his closeness to his Mum sometimes. When he first returned (elbowed his way into their lives more like it), Onipo would always argue with him and try and stay between the two older men as much as possible, but he saw how much it upset his Mum, so he made a conscience effort to stop.

However, it didn't stop him from watching the man suspiciously, even now, years later.

"Mum! Onipo's ignoring me!" Leek's whining voice cut through the memories.

"Leek," their ever patient mother, "it is his birthday today, he's probably thinking of all the fun he's going to have clubbing tonight."

"Either that," their father cut in, "or he's thinking about what he should get you for your birthday." He turned, smiling a little evilly at his eldest son.

Onipo glared back as he was bombarded by a happily chattering child gushing about every possible thing he could want for his birthday that isn't until next year. He gave a pleased smile when the prince gave the other man 'the look' as he got up to get the birthday cake. Goku turned and saw his grin and glared at him a little. Both were in almost constant competition for Vegeta's attention and affection, Onipo having grown up being the sole focus of the prince, while Goku desparately tried to make Vegeta feel loved in a way he never did before.

Their stare down competition was interrupted by Vegeta walking in, fully lit ice cream cake in his hands while softly humming 'happy birthday', with Leek quickly singing along, bouncing in his seat. With one last shared look, Goku conceeded, allowing his eldest to have this night.

It was, after all, the least he could do.

* * *

Gazsan: This is the end of the little drabble series... I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm thinking about posting a little explanation chapter... just to clear up a few things that may not've been clear.

Lemme know what you think!

Also... Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from everyone and it inspires me to keep going (even though I had already finished typing this story before I posted the first chapter... think of it as an apology for my laziness with _My Guardian_...)


End file.
